Arkaneus Silvermane
| aliases = | nicknames = | home = Archdruid's Grove, Mosstone | formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Human | ethnicity = Tethyrian | occupation = | age = | patron deity = | languages = Common, Druidic, Centaur, Dryad, Elvish, Gnomish, Hill Giant, Lizarfolk, Manticore, Sprite, Treant, Green Dragon, Halfling, Dwarvish | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = Tethirmin | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = Neutral | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = Neutral | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = }} Arkaneus Silvermane was Archdruid of Mosstone and a member of the Company of Eight in Tethyr. Abilities Arkaneus knew how to fight with hammer, dagger, and staff. He could ride horses and knew healing techniques and how to tell the weather. Arkaneus was a polyglot, speaking a large number of languages, including such rare languages as the tongue of manticores and several dialects of Sylvan. He was one of the most powerful members of the Company of Eight. Personality Despite his great druidic powers, Arkaneus always adopted a low profile, rarely intervening during heated discussion between his companions. His patience extended to all areas of life. He had never maintained a single absolute point of view of things but changed according to facts, being a cool and rational decision-maker without emotional attachment. Arkaneus believed his service in the Company was a means to confer balance to the chaos of his country. Relationships Arkaneus was attended by three apprentice druids, the married couple Leisha and Thastrun, who were devoted to the care of Cayr Thalwood, and Manfred Arbustle, who in 1357 DR joined the Company. He had great faith in Manny and trusted that he would find his way despite his struggles and would one day became his successor. Arkaneus felt a close bond of friendship with those in the Company of Eight. Because of his coolness under pressure, Tardeth Llanistaph relied on him for good advice. Possessions Arkaneus' primary weapon was his Staff of the Woodlands, but he also carried some throwing daggers and a hammer. He wore leather armor. History Arkaneus was born in Mosstone and was tutored by Archdruid Tethirmin. Tethirmin wanted Arkaneus to be his successor, but Arkaneus was hesitant about this. in 1357 DR, with Arkaneus at far right.'']] In 1346 DR, he joined the Company and became the longest surviving member after Tardeth Llanistaph. After fighting with the Company of Eight in the Tethyrian civil war, Arkaneus did in fact succeed Tethirmin, despite his misgivings. As Archdruid of Mosstone, Arkaneus also became a member of Queen Zaranda's Royal Privy Council. References Category:Humans Category:Druids Category:Males Category:Members of the Company of Eight Category:Inhabitants of Tethyr Category:Inhabitants of Mosstone Category:Inhabitants of the Lands of Intrigue Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of neutral alignment Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of the Archdruid's Grove Category:Inhabitants of Greenshores Category:Inhabitants of Cape Velen Category:Inhabitants of the Corsairs' Sea